1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the connector assembly, and particularly to a dual-port receptacle connector assembly for cooperation with two respective plug connectors.
2. The Related Art
The stacked type connector assembly can be referred to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,818,239, 4,878,856, 5,336,109. Generally speaking, such stacked type connector assembly uses a separate metal or plastic bracket to reinforceably support the upper connector unit and the lower connector unit. Anyhow, in the recent years, miniaturization is the trend so that using the separate bracket is deemed not economic and unnecessary. Thus, in the invention, a unitary housing forming the upper connector unit and the lower connector unit is used to replace the aforementioned separate ones. Anyhow, using a unitary housing defining dual ports thereof is substantially different from using a pair of separate units, including how to sequentially assembling the parts thereof and how to arrange the positions of the contact tails and the plural boardlocks.
Therefore, an object of the invention is to provide a dual-port connector assembly with a unitary housing wherein the contacts and the boardlocks are arranged in a compact and neat manner for easy assembling and low cost.